


If You Can See Me

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Halloween, Max Talbot is totally a warning, Other, Pittsburgh Penguins, Transgender, Wives and girlfriends, trans relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween. Drinking, costumes, and Max Talbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can See Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is more lighthearted then a lot of these segments. It's not without it's moments, but it's supposed to be a look at Sidney having fun. The next section I'm planning on posting is short, painful, and needed something (mostly) happy before it.

Sidney smoothed her hands down the material of the dress, watching the way it fell against her frame in the mirror. It was pretty exhilarating to be all made up, wearing a beautiful dress and heels. The girl she’d hired to do her makeup and hair did a great job and all Sidney could hope was that she wouldn’t mess it up. 

She reached up and adjusted the headband in her hair and took another hard look at herself in the mirror. She was obviously still a man. Her shoulders were too broad, her jaw too square, her wrists and hands too large. She would never pass but it was Halloween. If there was ever a night to go out dressed as herself, it was tonight.

And it felt wonderful. Sidney smiled at herself in the mirror, enjoying what she was seeing. She was going to enjoy her night and look amazing at the same time.

Geno came out of the bathroom, dressed as a gangster. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her with his mouth open. Sidney shifted on her feet, biting her lip. 

“Is it okay?”

“Oh Sidney,” Geno said softly. “Look beautiful. Happy.”

Sidney gave a little twirl so the beaded fringe on her dress spun out, showing off her legs. “I can’t believe I’m going out like this.”

Geno stepped over to her, resting his hands on her hips. “Face look so different.”

“Kelly said she was contouring and highlighting to make my features look more feminine,” Sidney said, shrugging a little. “Taylor can do it too but I’m hopeless at it.”

“Should learn. Maybe next time Taylor visit, she teach. Is okay I kiss?” asked Geno, his fingers flexing against her hips, holding himself back until Sidney nodded. “Please.”

Geno kissed her softly, Sidney’s arms around his neck. She smiled into the kiss, feeling relaxed and settled in her skin for once. Geno ran a hand down her thigh and then up under the dress, his fingers playing along the top of her stockings, touching the straps of the garter belt. She shivered and lifted her leg, hooking it around the back of Geno’s knees.

“Okay?” asked Geno, holding his hand still. Sidney nodded, resting her head on Geno’s shoulder as he slid further up, palming her ass. “So beautiful.”

“I really like the stockings,” Sidney admitted, her fingers trailing over Geno’s neck lightly. “And the heels. They make my legs look nice.”

“Have great legs,” Geno agreed before letting her drop her leg. “Great ass too.”

Sidney laughed and stepped back, adjusting her dress. There was a pleasant hum of arousal from Geno’s touches coupled with the exhilaration of looking like herself for once. She couldn’t stop smiling.

“Come,” Geno said, grabbing the fur stole and holding it out for her. “Time to show my pretty girl night out.”

“A night out at Flower’s,” Sidney said with a laugh. “With our team.”

“Is good party. We laugh at everyone. Talbo even coming back from Philly to have fun.”

“That’s because we’re the best team he’s ever going to have,” Sidney proclaimed. “The Flyers have nothing on us.”

 

Vero opened the front door, dressed as a belly dancer before Geno could turn the handle. She jumped in surprise, laughing before she pushed Geno’s arm. “Help me with the cooler.”

Geno shrugged and grabbed the cooler from her. “Where it go?”

“Just outside,” Vero pointed out where to put it before turning and noticing Sidney. She looked at her with wide eyes. “Holy shit. Sid?”

“Hi Vero,” Sidney said with a little wave and a smile.

“Wow. You look amazing,” Vero said with a sigh before turning and punching Geno in the arm. “Did you mean Sid when you told Marc-Andre you were bringing your girlfriend?”

“Tonight Sidney my girlfriend,” Geno said easily. 

“Oh thank god,” Vero said, motioning them inside. “Seriously, I thought Pascal and Kris were going to kill you and hide the body for hurting Sid.”

Geno put the cooler where she pointed and went back to Sidney, taking her arm. “Not scared of Duper and Tanger.”

“It’s okay,” Vero shouted as she walked back into the family room where everyone was. “Geno doesn’t need to die. Sid’s his girlfriend tonight.”

“That’s a relief,” Flower said, walking over to them. He looked Sidney up and down, whistling lowly before looking at Geno. “Flapper and mobster?”

“Sid,” Max shouted, throwing his arms around her, catching Sidney in the chin with one of his horns. “I missed you.”

Sidney patted his back, giving Geno a helpless look. “I missed you too. Go hug Geno.”

“Geno!” Max turned and grabbed him, hugging him as well. After kissing Geno sloppily on the cheek, Max took off again, grabbing Duper around the waist and telling him to play with his udders.

“Talbo already drunk?” Geno asked Flower.

“Oh yeah,” Flower said with a nod. “And he’s got great stories about the Flyers. Get a few more in him and he’ll probably tell you Giroux’s dick size.”

“I never want to know that,” Sidney said, making a face. “Ugh. That ginger moron.”

“Yes, yes. You hate Giroux,” Geno said, patting her shoulder. “I need drink.”

“Help yourself,” Flower said, gesturing. “There’s booze everywhere.”

Geno held out his hand and Sidney took it, trying not to grab too tightly. There were a lot of people and a lot of them were looking at her and whispering. She wasn’t the only one of them dressed as a woman. Jordy was dressed as a hooker which was actually his standard Halloween costume though it looked like he had bought a new wig. Which was a good thing since Cookie had thrown up in his old one last year.

Geno dug a bottle of beer out for Sidney, handing it over to her. “Now vodka.”

Sidney juggled her clutch and stole, trying to figure out how to hold everything. Geno took the stole from her easily, tucking it in his arm before heading over to the bar. 

“What can I get you?” asked Kunitz.

“Nothing you make,” Geno said, looking at the array of violently colored alcohol Kunitz had in front of him. “Just vodka.”

“Why are you working the bar?” asked Sidney.

Kunitz did a double-take. “Damn Sid. You make a pretty hot woman.”

Sidney laughed at that, feeling warmth bloom in her chest. Geno was smiling as well. “Prettiest girlfriend I have.”

“Going all in tonight then,” Kunitz said, shaking his head and handing Geno a bottle of Russian vodka. “I guess the quiet ones are the kinkiest. Next thing we’re going to find out is that you and Geno are into whips and chains.”

“Why?” asked Geno, leering at him. “You want me whip you?”

“Depends. Are you going to be nice or go all crazy Russian on me?”

Geno eyed him up, pouring vodka in a glass. He took a long drink before setting it down. “For you, I be nice.”

“Hot damn, I’m in!” Kunitz laughed, leaning over to tweak Geno’s ear. “Please tell me Sid’s got some hot leather boots and a corset. That’ll make my night.”

“This Sidney all mine,” Geno smirked, putting an arm around Sidney’s waist. “You just be sad about what you don’t have.”

“Besides, you are definitely not my type,” Sidney said easily, taking a drink of her beer. “I don’t date losers.”

“You wound me,” Kunitz clutched a hand to his chest. “Begone vile woman!”

Sidney laughed as she and Geno headed over to where a bunch of the guys and wives and girlfriends were sitting on the couches and pillows Flower had on the ground. Geno sat on the ground, leaving her a spot on the couch next to Brooksie’s girlfriend Erin. 

“You look gorgeous, Sid,” Erin said, scooting over a little. Sidney settled next to her, crossing her legs and settling one hand in Geno’s hair. “Who did your makeup?”

“I hired someone,” Sidney said easily. She gestured at her face. “If I tried to do this, I would look awful.”

Erin touched Sidney’s chin lightly, waiting in case Sidney pulled away before she turned her face, looking at her from different angles. “They did a great job making you look less masculine. And that’s a great color lipstick on you.”

“I love it,” Carole-Lyne said, making Duper move so she could sit next to Erin and talk to Sidney. “What color is it?” 

Sidney reached for her clutch, fumbling it open, her hands shaking a little. She grabbed the lipstick and handed it over to Carole-Lyne. Geno rubbed his thumb against her ankle, a small point of contact to help her focus while he talked to a few of the guys.

“I love MAC,” Erin said, leaning back against the couch. “So how come you decided to do this instead of something easier?”

“Geno wanted to be a mobster and I didn’t. We thought it would be funny if I dressed as a woman.” Sidney shrugged, her heart beating quickly. She licked her lips nervously. “I figured I wasn’t going to go the Jordy route and look like an idiot so -” she gestured at herself. “I did this instead.”

“Did you shave your legs?” asked Carole-Lyne.

“Ugh yes,” Sidney made a face. She really hated doing that. “I had to or else the stockings looked all weird.”

“Wait until it starts to grow in.” Erin laughed along with Carole-Lyne. 

Sidney just grinned and took a drink of her beer, pressing her hand against Geno’s neck lightly. Girl talk was always fun. 

 

“So much booze,” Max said leaning against the railing on Flower’s deck. Geno patted his back soothingly before handing Max a bottle of water. He wasn’t quite sure how he ended up on Max duty, but Vero had handed him a bottle of water and pushed him outside, threatening him if Max ruined her roses. 

The last Geno saw of Sidney was in the rec room, singing karaoke and dancing with some of the wives and girlfriends. None of the guys really raised an eye at Sidney hanging out with them all night. Sidney always liked to spend time with them during parties. Geno obviously knew why now, but no one else did and they still didn’t care.

“You lose ability to drink now you in Flyer land?” asked Geno.

“Hell no. Kunitz is mixing up some vile drinks. Have you ever drank with Bryz?” asked Max, sitting down on the deck, his back against the railing. Geno sat down next to him, reaching for his glass of vodka.

“A few times. Bryz not right even for Russian,” Geno agreed. “Put Ovi to shame.”

“He’s fucking crazy,” Max said, looking over at Geno. “So you and Sid?”

“Me and Sidney,” Geno confirmed, looking back at him. He missed Max being around. It was nice to have a few minutes alone with him even if it did involve vomit. 

“No one else is going to say this or maybe they don't see it because they're here,” Max said after a moment. “But he’s changed a lot. He seems more comfortable in his skin, like he can really relax when he’s off the ice.”

“I hope I help. Love Sidney.”

Geno’s eyes widened briefly when he realized what he said and he took a long gulp of his vodka. Sidney obviously knew but Geno hadn’t said anything about being in love with Sidney to anyone else but Seryozha.

Max kept looking at him thoughtfully. “Yeah, I kind of thought it was something like that. You and Sid have always been hung up on each other.”

“Hate you,” Geno mumbled into his glass. “Say nothing.”

“Never,” Max promised, holding up a fist to Geno. “Fistbump, man.”

Geno rolled his eyes and bumped Max’s fist. “Such a douche.”

“So the sex has to be good, right? I mean, Sid’s got all this repressed passion and shit,” Max leaned against Geno’s shoulder heavily. “Please tell me your sex life is fucking amazing.”

Geno pressed his lips together. They didn’t have a sex life and Geno knew that was going to be the case going into this but he was not going to share that with anyone. “Not something I talk about. Is perfect for us. That what matters.”

“Good,” Max said, his eyes closing. “You’re a good guy, Geno. Thanks for taking care of Sid.”

“Don’t know why I stuck taking care of you,” Geno groused good-naturedly. “Inside if you going to pass out.”

“Pfft. Not going to pass out,” Max said, but let Geno haul him to his feet. “I’m crashing here.”

Geno slung an arm around Max’s waist, guiding him back inside. He found Flower pretty quickly, playing cards with Cookie and Adams. “Where Max sleeping?”

Flower made a face. “He done puking in Vero’s roses?”

“Yeah. Time to pass out.” Geno shook his head. “Drank Kuni’s drinks. Bad plan.”

“Third guest room on the right,” Flower said, pointing upstairs. “Hopefully Jordy and Heather are done.”

Geno groaned. “Not again.”

“Every party,” Flower said, discarding two cards. “Put a trashcan by his head.”

“I know,” Geno said, dragging Max towards the stairs. 

“I really hope Jordy and Heather didn’t fuck on my clothes,” Max said fervently, finally helping Geno out a little when they started up the steps. “I hate when that happens.”

“We all hate that,” Geno agreed before pushing open the door to the room Max was staying in. While it smelled a bit like sex, Jordy and Heather were not there anymore. Geno was fine with that. He had seen entirely too much of Jordy and Heather screwing over the last few years. “I open windows.”

Max flopped on the bed as Geno opened the window. “I not going to undress you.”

Max gave him the finger before he started to pull off the hat and horns from his cow costume. “I can sleep in this. I’m only wearing boxers underneath.”

“My work done. Don’t die. Here trashcan.”

“Your love for me is endless!” Max shouted after him as Geno shut the door, leaving him to it. 

Sidney was standing there, a smile on her flushed face. She had lost the headband and heels at some point and her makeup was a little worse for the wear. 

“Hey,” Sidney said, scuffing her stockinged foot against the carpet. “I heard you were on Max duty.”

“Is done,” Geno waved his hand, moving closer to her. He brushed back a few of her curls. “Look beautiful all messed and sweaty.”

Sidney laughed turning her face away. “You must really like me when I get off the ice then.”

“I do,” Geno agreed. “Always want to kiss. Want to kiss now.”

“You can,” Sidney said before she leaned up to kiss him, making the first move. Geno slid a hand to her neck, the other on the small of her back. She moaned into the kiss, pressing Geno back against the wall. He let her, tasting the wax of her lipstick and the beer she had been drinking. 

Geno groaned as Sidney nipped at his lip, one of her hands cupping him through his pants. He tossed his head back. “Good.”

“You’re so good to me,” Sidney murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Never pushing me, never asking for anything I can’t give. I want this.”

Geno was starting to see stars behind his eyes, Sidney’s hand pressing against him so perfectly, working his zipper down. He needed to stop her though. She had been drinking and he knew from his sessions with Pamela that he had to be careful about letting Sidney push too far. _Sidney_ had told him not to let her go too far without stepping back and talking about it first. He knew what sex was like for her after a long discussion between himself, Sidney, and Pamela. He wasn’t going to do that to her no matter how good her hand felt on his dick.

Then Sidney froze against him, her whole body tensing.

Geno reached down and gently gripped her wrist, moving Sidney’s hand away. “Want but not here.”

Sidney stepped back, licking her lips and looking turned on and horrified at the same time. Geno’s eyes swept down her body briefly and he realized why. She was hard. Her dress wasn’t able to hide that.

“Come,” Geno said immediately, taking her hand. He pushed open one of the other doors. No one was inside so he turned on the light and shut the door. “Bathroom.”

Sidney was white, shaking, but she let Geno lead her into the en-suite bathroom. He sat her on the toilet, stepping back to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He sent a silent thanks to Flower’s ridiculous need to have guest rooms with en-suite bathrooms.

“Breathe slow,” Geno instructed her, not touching any longer. “It go away. Think gross things.”

Sidney made a face, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Geno watched her, his erection gone at this point. It had waned almost as soon as he realized what was happening and seen Sidney’s distress at her own erection. 

“I forgot,” Sidney said after a few minutes, her voice broken. “I felt so normal and I just … forgot.”

“Forgot what?” asked Geno, stretching his legs out to touch her ankle lightly.

Sidney gave him a sad smile. “That I’m not really a woman.”


End file.
